living a life as a vampire
by Sonja Arra Sails
Summary: This story is a horror type thing but this is what i got so far i started this a few days ago to Please comment if good or bad i have a poll started up to go and look later! 3


My name is Sonja. I'm 16. I'm not the goody-two-shoes type person.

***flashback to previous morning***

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned but got up, grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was a text from Viktor. Viktor is my boyfriend. We've been dating for five months. _I'm heading your way. I_ closed my phone and got dressed. "Mom! Viktor's taking me to school." "Okay be safe." I walked outside, and went to Viktor's truck. "Hey babe," he said, leaned in a kissed me. I kissed him back. Soon enough we were heading to school.

***back to present time***

I remembered that monent, but soon realize that he didn't want me for me, he wanted me for something I didn't know. I was standing in the middle of a barn, arms in the air, chained up. It was dark and three in the morning. I was in my tank-top and jeans. I was so tired. He was standing in front of me, I could fill his breath on my face. "Please let me go. I will do whatever you want. Just please," I cried out in a whisper. "Why should I, your my girlfriend I can do what I want to you. You can't stop it." "Don't hurt me, please," I said, trying to get my hands out of the chains. He moved from in front of me to somewhere away from me. I soon heard metal against metal.

Then my hands where free from the chains. I started to look for a door. I soon found it and ran straight for it but was hit from the side. "o mi god." I was on the floor holding my side, it was trobbing with pain. Soon I heard his footsteps getting close. He leaned down and moved my hair from my neck. I winced and tried to move away "Leave me alone!" he got up and kicked me. I spun in the air then hit the wall. "ahhh" I tried to get up but my legs felt broken."I can give you a choice. You can die a very painful death, or you can became an immortal and live with me for the rest of your life." he whispered into my ear. "Immortal? What the hell are you talking about?" "I'm a vampire, Sonja. You are going to become one or you can die." I layed there thinking. My decision can change my life. Thinking for a while, I asked "What will you do to me if I don't become a vampire?" "Oh only a slow and painful death that goes on for days. Decide fast or I will decide for you!" He had that tone in his voice that I could tell he wasn't kidding around with me. I finally got to were I could get up. He wasn't close to me, so I decide to try and make it to the door. I tip-toed one-third of the way, then hit metal. I tried not to make a sound but it hurt like hell. I heard him turn around, a second later him was in front of me with his hand on my neck. It was like he was running sixty miles an hour. I hit the wall with great force. I could fill my shoulders dislocate. "Trying to escape." he said, smiling now "Let me go." I said, pulling at his hand. "Fine," he let me go, and I hit the ground. "I'm guess you want death instead of being a vampire with me. Suit yourself." he leaned down and grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the center of the room "Get up" he said, tossing my arm down. I layed there for a minute. Thinking _"He's not going to hurt me. I hope." _I got up and looked at him, "What now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well. We can stay here," he smiled a little. "Or we can go to a house that I own in the forest." he smile more at this one. "Are you going to chain me up at the house?" I asked looked at the chains that still hung in the air. "Yes. I'll just take you to the house. It will be much better the here," he said, grabbing my arm and pulled her to him. "No, get off of me!" I started to fight with him. I got me hand free. "What the fuck do you think your doing," he said, getting in front of me. He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. Everything went black after that.

I woke up hours later, with something around my mouth and my hands chained to the wall, as are my feet. He didn't seem to blind fold me. I look around and notice he wasn't here. I start to try to get out of the chains. _"God damn, he put these chains on tight."_ I thought, throwing down the chains, giving up. _"Why i'm I standing anyways?"_ She leaned up against the wall and waited.

It felt like hours before he finally come to the house. I was on the floor, asleep again. He walked over to me, moved my hair. He took the thing in my out. I woke up when he started talking "I'm sorry but you choose this," he whispered into my ear. "I didn't choose this, you did." He got up. And unchained my arms and picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked. I was to tired to fight with him. "I'm taking you somewhere that you will remember." he said.

We arrived at a pond and he put me down. He took me to a cave. "Give me your arms," he demended. "No." "Okay fine. Your way not mine." He walked over to me and pushed me into the wall. He started to kiss me. "Stop it," I said, pushing into his stomach. He leaned down and kissed my neck. _This is how he's going to kill me? _I thought to myself. He had put his hands on my waist. He started to lift my tank-top. "Uhm no," I said, looking into his eyes. "Yes, wait till later, then try to tell me no." He smiled at that. He then start with my tank-top again. He sucussfully got it off this time. The straps on my bra became loose and it fell to the floor. I was standing there half naked. "What the fuck are you trying to do?" I asked him, trying to get out of his grip. "do think about it, remember last time you tried to escape." I remembered that moment and stopped instantly. "That's what I thought." He unbuttoned me pants pulled them down along with my panties. I was now standing there completely nude. He moved my arms down below me back. He had put chains on me. "This is your way not mine," he whispered into my ear.

Let me tell you a little something about your beloved dark father. He's the one that killed your family. Not the lycans. He never could follow his own rules. Said he couldn't abide the taste of lifestock. So, every once in a while, he'd go out and gorge himself on human blood. I kept the secrets, and cleaned up the mess. But he's the one who crept room to room that night, dispatching everyone close to your heart. But when he got to you, he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded him so much of his precious Sonja, the daughter he condemned to death.


End file.
